


Belong to Someone Else

by LearnedFoot



Series: What Is Real? (Mysterio Manipulating Peter Ficlets) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But Peter's feelings for him sure do, Ficlet, M/M, Manipulation, Quentin Beck Doesn't Play Fair, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony does not appear in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Mysterio has to take more extreme steps to gain Peter’s trust.





	Belong to Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> _Or, a more spoiler-y summary: Let’s just say Peter isn’t quite so willing to turn over those glasses at first_ …
> 
> Hi, yes, just me continuing to work out my FFH feelings with small snippets. I’m making it a series, folks. Not connected in the same timeline, but I’ll probably have some more ficlets on this general theme in the coming weeks.
> 
> Don’t worry if this isn’t your speed: I promise I also have plenty of forthcoming regular Peter/Tony content as well. I just…have a lot of FFH feelings. 
> 
> Originally written for the prompt “100 words of post-coital cuddles” [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/377455.html?thread=2210550127#cmt2210550127). It’s been cleaned up a bit.

Peter buries his head in Mr. Stark’s shoulder and inhales. He smells like sweat and sex and Axe body spray. It’s almost enough to mask that under that, he doesn’t smell like himself at all.

A strong hand runs up his back, cupping his neck and rubbing through the hair there, sending little sparks of pleasure bursting down his spine. Mr. Stark’s voice chuckles; fingers tug at a stay strand and Peter whimpers, wrung out, senses turned too high. 

“You’re adorable, kid.” That sounds like Mr. Stark, but as the man keeps talking the timber of his voice morphs, dropping away into something a bit thinner, a little higher. “I’m not sure how the real thing ever resisted.” 

Peter lets out a shuddering sigh, telling himself to look up, to accept whose arms he’s really in. It’s nice enough that Mr. Beck is willing to use his tech to give what came before; it wouldn’t be fair to ask he keep the act up after. One is, as Mr. Beck puts it, just really advanced role-playing. The other would be…pathetic. 

When he finally forces himself to raise his eyes he’s greeted by a warm smile and immediately feels guilty for wishing it belonged to someone else.

“How was that, Peter?” Mr. Beck asks. His hand is still moving through Peter’s hair, but it’s smaller now, softer. Not so many callouses. 

“Uh…good.” Peter forces himself to smile. “You don’t have to keep doing this. I know it’s really weird.”

“I don’t mind,” Mr. Beck assures him. “You’re going through a lot. If this helps, I’m happy to do it. In fact”—he reaches across the bed to pick up the EDITH glasses from the nightstand—“would you like it if next time I wore these? Add a little more authenticity to the look?”

He slips them on, and Peter’s heart skips a beat. He looks good in them. “Uh, yeah,” he squeaks. He clears his throat. “Yeah, that would be awesome.” 

“Good.” Mr. Beck grins down at him, clearly pleased he likes the idea. He keeps the glasses on as he pulls Peter closer. “That’s very good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is super appreciated. Kudos are love, and every comment makes my day.


End file.
